


You're an Idiot (and You Need Me)

by jdooly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, sherlock!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdooly/pseuds/jdooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung honestly doesn’t know what Jaebum would do without him. Jaebum is one of most hopeless individuals he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sherlock!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Idiot (and You Need Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I should really slow down, but now that I've started I can't stop. Oh well, as long as I don't burn myself out. It should be fine. Thanks and enjoy!

When Jinyoung stalks his way into their shared flat, he isn’t expecting to see Jaebum hanging off the couch upside down, trying to sip coffee through a straw from a bowl sitting on the floor. Jinyoung drops his keys into the bowl and shrugs his coat off, hanging it on a hook near the door. “What in the actual fuck are you doing now, Jaebum?” He questions from around the corner as he heads into the kitchen.

He swears he heard Jaebum choke on the straw at the sound of his voice. He peeks into the living to see the bowl of coffee overturned and Jaebum sprawled out across the floor. He notices that he just missed smashing the cluttered coffee table.

Jaebum pushes himself up off the floor and rubs at his lower back. “I was experimenting on whether or not you can drink upside through a straw.” He listens to the clatter and clangs of dishes, and the dull thud of the closing fridge door.

“Are you making lunch?” He appears in the door way, a bright grin spread across his face. The light from the small kitchen window makes him look just like the little kid Jinyoung has always known. Jinyoung swears his heart stops for a moment when he turns his head to answer Jaebum.

He clears his throat, and turns back to slicing tomatoes, he also prays that Jaebum didn’t notice the flush that’s flourishing in his cheeks. Jaebum takes it upon himself to peek over Jinyoung’s shoulder and watch him make plain turkey sandwiches. Jinyoung scoffs, “What are you 5 years old? Am I your mom?”

All he gets in response is a laugh, and the sound of a chair being pulled from the table. Jaebum is patiently waiting for his sandwich with two cups of lemonade placed on either side of the table. Jinyoung just sighs and plates the food, handing Jaebum his own and taking the chair in front of him.

It’s a peaceful moment as they share their sandwiches and sip the bitter-sweet lemonade. (If Jinyoung’s honest, the lemonade is more bitter than sweet, but he loves Jaebum too much to say it out loud.) But then Jaebum’s phone is ringing, signaling a phone call from Mark with that annoying ass “Mom” ringtone with Stewie’s voice from family guy. Jinyoung will never understand why Jaebum finds it so enjoyable.

Jaebum answers it, mouth full of turkey. Even from across the small table Jinyoung can hear crying in the background and a frantic Jackson yelling for Yugyeom to do something. (He leaves out the part where he can hear Kumpimook’s ~~satanic~~ laughter.) In other words, Jackson’s snake has once again eaten Youngjae’s turtle. (That’s the 3rd time this month.) Jinyoung can also hear the low rumbling of Mark’s voice asking if he and Jr. can come over and once again, stop Princess from digesting Waldo.

Jaebum ends the call, and shoves the rest of the sandwich into his mouth before gulping down what’s left of his lemonade. (Jinyoung definitely does not think that is cute. Cause it’s actually really disgusting.) He just hopes Jaebum doesn’t choke. ( ~~Or maybe he hopes he does, cause right now he’s not sure if he loves the dork or not~~.)

Before Jinyoung even has an arm in his jacket, Jaebum is rocketing down the stairs out of the building with a cheerful “goodbye!” to the old guy who owns the building, the original Park Jinyoung. Jinyoung shoves his other arm into the jacket sleeve and fishes his keys out of the bowl, before he is also tumbling down the stairs and out of the door, rushing after Jaebum.

He’s relieved to see that Jaebum has already hailed a cab and is waiting inside for him. He yanks the door open and flops himself into the seat beside Jaebum, who’s rambling the address off to the driver. Jinyoung rests his head against Jaebum’s shoulder and catches his breath. (Stairs are no joke, especially while running up or down them.)

Jaebum just smiles and sneaks his hand around his shoulders, rubbing his fingers across the skin of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung’s tenses and the scene is suddenly filled with sexual tension. (More importantly, how does Jaebum know that’s his weakness?) He manages to bite his lip and force back the moan that bubbled to the surface. He squeezes his shut tightly and forces on thinking about anything except the warmth and suffocating scent of JB.

Jaebum just smirks at that. He’s not as clueless as Jinyoung likes to think. He can feel the driver eyeing them through the rearview mirror, but he doesn’t mind. He’s sure if Jinyoung were focusing on their surroundings he’d have given the guy a piece of his mind. It almost makes Jaebum laugh at the thought.

It’s been 20 minutes since the journey started ( ~~and why the hell is London so damn big~~?) Jaebum is pretty sure he’s received 5 pleading texts from Mark in that time and a frantic voicemail from Jackson. He ignored them all because Jr. is peacefully napping in his lap and it’s not a sight Jaebum is treated to often. (He even considers asking the driver to do a lap around the block so he can indulge a little longer, but that’d be creepy right?)

When the driver pulls up in front of the petite white row house, with black shutters and a red door. Jaebum shakes Jinyoung awake and hands the over a wad of cash to the driver. He doesn’t count it. Jinyoung whines and snatches it back, counting out the correct amount before stepping out and slamming the door shut. The driver speeds off with a hateful glare at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung just shrugs. “It is what it is…,” he mumbles under his breath. He takes a deep breath and hisses at the chill in the air. He mentally prepares himself for the hell he’s about to walk into and follows JB up to the door.

Jaebum hasn’t even knocked, yet the door is flying open and Mark is standing there looking as if he’s had one more cup of coffee than he should have. Dragging JB and Jr. through the door. The place is a site to see, with five youth-filled boys living inside.

Jinyoung is pretty sure he sees stale month old laundry draped across the furniture, (he tries not to gag at that.) They peek around the corner, into the living room. The room is an absolute tragedy. Yugyeom is seated on the couch next to a distraught Youngjae attempting to comfort him. Kumpimook is poking at Princess with a pencil, where her body is bulged with Waldo, Youngjae’s turtle. He looks particularly amused. Jackson has taken up refuge behind a computer, searching for any way to remove the stupid turtle and save his “dying” princess.

Mark just gestures for them to do something before he absolutely loses his mind. He disappears upstairs a moment later and Wiz Khalifa is heard blasting from the second floor. Jr.’s nose twitches with distaste as he picks up Princess (holding her an arm’s length away of course), and let’s JB attempt to scare her into regurgitating the turtle.

It takes 30 minutes of a nervous Jackson, a shaky Youngjae, a disappointed Bambam, and a relieved Yugyeom for Princess to finally relinquish her meal. Waldo is slimy and gross, but safely put back into Youngjae’s hands. JB is promptly crushed with hugs from Jackson, Youngjae and Yugyeom. While Bambam stands to the side, disappointed that once again, Princess had failed to rid them of Youngjae’s damn turtle. ( ~~They still don’t know why he’s so adamant that the turtle should die~~. It’s actually really concerning.)

Jackson rushes off to show off Princess to Mark and tell him the “magnificent story of how she set Waldo free” while a suddenly peppy-looking Bambam follows along. Yugyeom and Youngjae take up the job of cleaning Waldo and returning him to his much safer tank.

JB and Jr. take 5 minutes each scrubbing their hands and forearms with that nice foamy soap from Starbucks that Yugyeom keeps stalked. It smells like pumpkin spice. Significantly less, scaly and slimy, JB and Jr. bid them farewell, with a promise to hang out later.

By the time Jaebum and Jinyoung are climbing the stairs and forcing the door open to their apartment (the old thing jams every once and while.), its pitch black outside. Jinyoung drags himself to the shower. Jaebum drags himself to Jinyoung’s bed.

30 minutes later as Jinyoung is towel drying his hair and forcing his eyes stay open, he walks into his room, to see a sleeping JB. He stops and heads back out of the room, just to make sure it’s really his room. It is.

He sighs and gives up, closing the door and tossing the towel into the chair in the corner. He crawls under the covers and relatively tries to stick to his own side of his own bed. Jaebum shuffles closer to Jinyoung and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Jinyoung’s eyes fly open and he stiffens momentarily before he gives in. He cuddles closer to JB and relaxes his mind.

He’s asleep before he can count 100 sheep.

It’s just another day in the life of being Jaebum’s “apprentice” and slightly smarter counterpart, Park Jinyoung.


End file.
